Rain Brings Hurt
by Aims J
Summary: Remus is out in the rain thinking over what happened to Sirius and how he feels. Severus Snape shows up.


A/N: Well today at school it was raining and during my first and second class I could see it and smell it so I let my mind wander so this is the final project! Well I like it and I hope you guys do to.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. Well besides the plot and the rain. Remus is not mine nor Sirius. I love those two guys. And Severus! Love him also! (I like bad guys... Well...somewhat.)  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The rain glistened against the water in the lake. The sound against the lake was magical, but Remus Lupin wasn't paying attention to it. He was standing and looking, with unseeing eyes, across the lake.  
  
You couldn't even see Remus until you were upon him. But no one would come. No one would ever come. So he was safe. The rain that fell around him engulfed him in the darkness.  
  
"How can you do this?" Remus muttered into the darkness. It was a month after the death of his dear friend, and partner, Sirius Black.  
  
Dumbledore told Remus that time heals all wounds, how he was wrong. Nothing would heal the hate and fear that was in Remus' own head. Hate for his friend who selfishly gave away his life. Fear that he will loose his own life. He didn't have anyone else to loose. He lost everyone to the same person. Voldemort!  
  
Peter left on his own free will, James and Lily were taken in one night, and that night changed his life. Then Sirius was taken!  
  
Remus wiped away a tear. How he knew what is a tear and what is rain, he hadn't the faintest. All he knew was that he was crying. In the distance, with the lights on, he saw, very faintly the castle. What he could not see was that someone was watching him from the front doorway. How that figure could see Remus beneath the blanket of rain, it could be magic, fate, or just good eye-sight.  
  
Remus stood at the edge of the lake for some time before finally feeling the chill of someone watching him. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want to find out who was looking at him. Or if anyone was watching him at all. He was afraid of the latter. Afraid that his mind was finally caving into the feeling of hurt and betrayal. He didn't let the feeling wander his veins since that terrible night in October, and the time when he saw Sirius on trial. How he wanted to lay down on his bed and die. But he couldn't.  
  
Curiosity finally took over and he turned around. What he saw made him stop breathing. There in the darkness was the person who was always haunting him. Made him shiver, but now the look on his face made Remus grab for his throat. It was tightening up.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape stood watching Remus out in the darkness. He, himself, didn't even know the answer to the question that was tugging at the back of his mind. Why does he feel sorry and sadness towards the person out there in the rain?  
  
Severus took a deep breath as he let his heart and soul lead him out into the rain. He wasn't sure what will happen but he wanted Remus to be happy. He knew how Remus felt. He didn't even feel his feet touch the ground.  
  
"So this is what it is like to float on a cloud," Severus thought to himself. This might be his first and last time feeling like this so he better like it. He stopped when he was just three feet away from Remus and he saw him sigh. He knew that he was behind him. He watched Remus turn around then stop. It took a moment to read what was in Remus' eyes. But when he did, it struck him right in the heart. He wanted to be needed.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Remus didn't know what made him do it but he did it. He didn't regret it either. He took a step close to Severus and threw his arms around him and cried.  
  
Severus didn't back away, didn't do anything but held Remus tighter.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. I won't let anything get you. It's okay," Severus whispered into Remus' hair and stroked his back.  
  
Remus started crying. Not because of being hurt but because he was wrong. Wrong about the fear. He now had someone that could be taken away. He didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"Please, please. Don't leave me. Please," Remus whispered and Severus nodded. Nothing would happen between these two.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A/N: END!! Wow... Who knew it would turn this way. Well I'm not paying much attention...I don't think many people are. Well I'm happy with this story. If you like this story please go read my Remus/Severus (after Sirius died just like this one) called Grief and Comfort. Writing this story didn't take that long. About twenty minutes. Usually it takes me forty to an hour. Please read and review the story..  
  
*Ponders a moment*  
  
You know what? I love Remus and Sirius together yet I haven't made any slash stories between them. This is the SECOND story I wrote about Remus and Severus! Although they can be friends in this. I guess. Last saying that Remus said I wanted to say 'Please, please me.' Beatles song. 


End file.
